1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming device that ejects droplets onto a recording medium and forms an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 10-250882 discloses an endless belt (conveying belt) that feeds-out sheets (recording media), that are stacked in a paper stacking section, to a downstream side in a sheet conveying direction.
Due to the leading end portion of a sheet, that is conveyed while placed on the endless belt that circulates, being thrust-against an abutment member, the leading end portion of the sheet is registered. Further, a conveying roller, that conveys a sheet by abutting the endless belt (conveying belt) and being slave-rotated thereby, is provided. The conveying roller is disposed further toward the upstream side in the sheet conveying direction than the trailing end portion of the sheet whose leading end portion is thrust-against the abutment member.
However, in the conventional art, the conveying roller is disposed further toward the upstream side in the direction of conveying the recording media, than the trailing end portion of a recording medium whose leading end portion is thrust-against the abutment member. Further, the power at the time when the leading end portion of the recording medium hits the abutment member is only the conveying force of the conveying belt. Therefore, if the recording medium is wavy, there are cases in which the recording medium tilts when a portion of the leading end portion thereof hits the abutment member.